


it was just six in the morning

by pndglcs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Morning Sex, Semi-PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pndglcs/pseuds/pndglcs
Summary: they woke up way too early to begin the usual routine line-ups and they knew how to spend the time.
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	it was just six in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> **_if unsafe sex with arthur topping antonio is not your cup of tea please kindly leave this unread._** i've warned you before.  
> cheers. happy reading.

It was just six in the morning when they started this as if the world, the earth, and the entire universe were theirs.

Antonio was the first to initiate with a chaste kiss that was supposed to be a good morning kiss. It took a little long as both Arthur and him enjoyed it. Their warm breaths nuzzled against each other's cheek on such a cold morning that was a very usual thing in London.

He caressed Arthur's back; meek and mindful, while Arthur wrapping an arm on his waist while the other one slided downwards brushing the curve of his rear. Their legs were tangled under the warmth of the thick, soft duvet covering the half part of their bodies. It was said to be a morning embrace. 

Antonio loved that when the morning came it was Arthur's turn to spoil him with gentle touches he secretly yearned for. Therefore when the night arrived, it was him who gave Arthur every attention he desired.

“ _ Que hora es …?”  _

Arthur asked in a half-whisper and Antonio chuckled, appreciating his nonchalant excellency on nailing his spanish because it sounded just fine. He adored it as much as Arthur was very fond of his english. Because it sounded just finest.

“Six.”

The Brit slowly opened his half-lidded eyes, then staring through the Spaniard's eyes. Green met another green. They both loved and annoyed on how almost identical their orbs were like they were made to complete each other. 

Antonio tugged a smile. He fixed Arthur's messy bangs on his forehead. And oh, how he furtively loved his face; Arthur was, needless to say, very good-looking for a man in his age. Sometimes Antonio found him cute, but then in another time he was the most handsome lad ever existed in this world. Firm jaw, perfectly shaped nose, thin lips, and don't forget his bushy brows. Everything of him was so perfect.

"I really love your lashes," he murmured, earning some blinks from the Spaniard.

Damn Arthur and his weird fascination towards his eyelashes. It was so trivial that people rarely complimented or even noticed such small details like his lashes but Arthur really went that far. Antonio used to dislike his typical long lashes because he always thought they made him look like a girl until Arthur changed his mind. 

Antonio chuckled afterwards, showing off his teeth. Arthur observed the way his teeth were shaped; if he looked closer at Antonio when he grinned, he looked like a rabbit with his slightly longer front teeth. It was … cute. How should he say it?

"And your central incisor t—"

"You're awfully observant, Sherlock. How terrifying." Antonio chuckled out a breathless laugh, cupping the younger man's face to plant another kiss on his forehead. Arthur was stupefied, but then he rolled his body on top of Antonio with a huff, peppering him more kisses to and fro.

Antonio pulled down his neck and smashed their lips together again. Just this time he opened his mouth to welcome Arthur's tongue in, letting him to swipe around the palates of his mouth, exploring each of his teeth and greeting them politely, and dancing with his own tongue. Their smooch went deeper; saliva mingled and dropped down through their jaws. 

They took a break for some moments to breathe. Their breaths started to hitch as they got warmer. Antonio wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, desperate to catch some nice air to his lungs. He attempted to get up, but Arthur quickly pushed his hip down beckoning him to stay still.

“I need to prepare breakf—”

“Safe it later for me, please,”

Arthur trailed his nose and lips downwards, landed them on the crook of Antonio’s neck and inhaled deeply while holding him close in his arms. Antonio huffed at the ticklish feel. He snaked one hand up through his golden hair and stroked them affectionately. “How’s your dream? Got another nightmare so I need to put you to sleep again, big baby?” 

“Shut up.” He scoffed, drawing out a chaff laugh from the elder. Though embarrassed, he wouldn’t deny that Antonio was right. Once he was put to sleep and bounded in Antonio’s arm, all of his nightmares were all gone in an instant strike.

As soon as they once collided mouths again, they gradually stripped off their clothes, discarding them and threw them to the floor and so they laid bare; skin to skin against each other, emitting shared heat from their bodies. Antonio ran a hand through Arthur’s warm back, teeth brushing against the blond’s shoulder, giving him lovebites here and there and savouring his little stuttering moan.

“ _ Ah! _ ” he finally let out a shocked whine as Arthur shifted his mouth to his chest. He poked his tongue out, lapping just the tip of a nipple. Electric jolt ran down through his spine, Antonio tilted his head to the side, burying his face in a pillow, muttering hazy curses in his mother tongue alongside breathless whimpers. He was able to feel Arthur smirked against his skin.

“Sensitive?”

“I just woke up a while ago,” Antonio keened, his heated cheeks sank deep in the pillow and his breaths got more ragged. "It tickles." He clenched one hand on the sheet, twisting it savagely amidst his continuous scream. His toes curled at the sensation when the suckle got harder and Arthur softly nibbled on the swollen bulge while he rubbed the other with his finger.

Moans, screams, curses, squeakes of the bed pervaded the room, echoing loud throughout every edge. Both men couldn’t careless of the outside world. A morning foreplay with Arthur always indeed took so long; he was always being slow, careful, and reverent, but Antonio enjoyed it. He loved relishing every touch and soft caress on every inch of him.

They were already drenched in their own sweat whereas the morning temperature outside was quite freezing. The duvet had been sagged onto the floor with no one of them noticed.

Antonio dug his nails against Arthur’s slick back. The harder Arthur sucked on his nipple, the harsher he would claw on the Brit’s shoulder, bruising his skin. His legs drooped weak and limp, flat against the sheet, while Arthur gave the utmost attention to his chest as if he always fancied listening to Antonio's delicious moan screaming his name out loud.

"Arthur! Leave them already—!" he complained with a burning red face. His pants were uncontrolled, but Arthur didn’t bother to mind his protest. He was stubbornly stuck on the older man’s chest until Antonio rubbed a knee up to the hard, stiff bulge between his crotch, resulting a loud shout from the blond. 

“Are we going to stay like this forever?” he profoundly asked, fetching a cheeky triumphant grin, and Arthur scoffed a breathless laugh while lifting one of his thick brows.

“Don’t challenge me, Antonio.”

He turned his back around to reach a hand towards the nightstand, pulling the drawer open where he kept a lubricant. He rummaged through and found a small vial of olive oil before upturning the cap, pouring a generous amount of the oil on his fingers.

A sensible shudder trailed down by and Antonio flipped over, setting onto his knees and elbows. He peeked back over his shoulder at Arthur before the British tilted his head and furrowed his brows.

“What are you doing? Lay on your back.” He insisted with his usual obstinate tone and Antonio framed a questioning expression on his face.

"But isn't this the easier way to do it?"

"I don't want to fuck you from behind," Arthur shook his head. “I mean, not for this time.”

Antonio rolled his eyes, holding back a petty argument that he chose to keep in his mind, then tossed his back so that he laid in the previous position. As Arthur nudged his legs open until they were spread wide and he could cradle in between, Antonio inhaled sharply, a reflex to heave his own nerve away. 

Arthur slipped a pillow under his hip then he tugged a knee to lavish it with soft kisses and Antonio giggled. 

Three months; they hadn’t met each other for three months prior to Antonio visiting Arthur and he had been staying here, in London, for two days long. They had never done anything in that three months. When they finally were bound together, for that now Arthur was here, close and real between Antonio’s legs, he couldn’t bear the excitement and contentment knocking out of his chest.

He probed the entrance with teasing motion at first before he pressed two fingers at once, too desperate to be inside. Antonio arched off the bed, groaned in shock and half in pain, his eyes falling shut and tight. “ _ Shit _ —sorry!” Arthur apologised as he realised it could be borderline painful for Antonio to brace.

“Vale,  _ vale _ ! Please don’t stop!” the brown haired male reassured with some pats on his head. “It’s been awhile I have something in th— _ ere! _ ” a loud, low huff escaped from his throat once Arthur pressed a certain spot that brought his vision went blank. Antonio gripped hold of the pillow beneath his head to keep himself from yanking upwards.

Arthur blinked when he heard the gasp, he shifted the angle of his fingers to hit that sensitive spot again. Antonio leaned forwards, latching his wet mouth to Arthur’s neck and sucked hard and nibbled it every time Arthur twisted his fingers.

“Enough, Arthur! Take me and finish this quickly!” he was grabbing the Briton’s arm with his own shaking hand. As much as he enjoyed this, he was too impatient to wait even longer.

“Alright,” Arthur gulped. Lust had consumed him and he was beyond aroused that his eyes went darker as his pupils dilated. “ _ Alright,”  _ he withdrew his fingers from Antonio’s inside. __

He poured another wave of oil to his palm before he stroked it over his own member. While Antonio managed to recover his breathing, he watched Arthur from the hem of his pillow.

Soon he manoeuvred Antonio’s legs, spreading them wide so he was settled between them. His limbs were trembling with excitement as Antonio gripped on them, digging his nails deep earning a soft pained hiss from the English.

He lined himself up, tip prodding against the entrance. Antonio wrapped his legs on Arthur’s waist and he pulled him forwards, helping him to push every inch inside. Both lads groaned and collided their foreheads against each other. Antonio cried out in pain at the beginning since it had been so long that someone finally breached him in, but once Arthur fully sheathed he let out a sob of pleasure. 

“Fuck … Arthur, you sick fuck—you  _ fucking  _ slow,  _ coger _ !” he snapped; stuttered as he fought his own uneven pants. Arthur chuckled at the murmur of his curse. He let Antonio have some time to relax before he slid his member out until the tip was left, then shoved all the way back in. Sinful and guttural screech reverberating in the air; Antonio cursed, moaned, chanted Arthur’s name every time he grinded against him. 

Arthur thrusted and moved in a way lazier pace, satisfied with Antonio’s frustrated and impatient moans.

"You—did you just get a little bigger?" Antonio hissed with clenching teeth, he lifted his back a bit and propped his weight on his elbows so he could seize Arthur’s lips once more.

"I've got thick brows, what do you expect my cock supposed to be?" the young Englishman tugged a smug smirk and lifted an eyebrow. Antonio blushed in regard, never expecting the absurd, embarrassingly sassy response. Though, he wouldn’t disagree. 

Arthur slid his arms on Antonio’s back, embracing him in a tight hug. "Tell me when I need to slow down more," he whispered, low and seducing and Antonio having goosebumps lurching through his spine.

“No need to be polite when you shag me, Arthur,”

“Mmh, ’s called respect,” Arthur hummed against the nape of Antonio’s neck while the Spaniard roughly sunk his teeth on his left shoulder. He bit even harder as Arthur shifted his hips and continued his movement to distract the slight aching pain throbbing in his arse.

Their breaths shivered, hot against each other's skin. Antonio let Arthur lay their bodies down back on the mattress. His legs spread wider so that the younger man could explore freely and moved easier. 

“ _ Arthur _ !” he let out a choked wail when Arthur accidentally hit that spot again where he could scream loudest. The pounding speed had increased and they went rougher; Arthur thrusted in and out harder whilst Antonio hopelessly fucked himself against Arthur's hard throbbing shaft, his own stifled member was trapped between their bellies, waiting for attention. 

He bit Arthur again, drawing out blood mingling with sweat and his involuntary tears this time. Arthur deflected the sting of pain with a growl against Antonio's chest. He repaid it with another bite on his tensed nipple, thus Antonio doubled their avenging game with a smack of his knee against Arthur's hip bones. They repeated the same pattern without stopping their movement that grew rougher and caused the bed crying out a louder, noisier squeaky sound.

As Antonio got tired his head fell on top of his pillow, now surrendered himself completely and let Arthur handle the rest. He watched him from his angle, with half-lidded eyes; thick lashes wet of his tears and sweat; mouth half-opened. 

"A-Arthur—faster!" he commanded and Arthur obeyed every single wish he reckoned. When Antonio ordered him to slow down he would slow the thrusting pace and vice versa.

Having Arthur dominating the entire game was thrilling. He was very respectful and gentle and he knew what to do and how to act. Antonio might be the dominant when they were out of sexual activity, but he always let Arthur to flip the table off when they came to bed and it was their little secret all along.

“ _ Fuckfuckfuck _ —” a muttered cursing growl came out of Arthur's mouth, hissed between his teeth, hands shaking vigorously. “Antonio, I’m—” he whined, and Antonio had known that he was about to come, he could feel him contracted, slight but also prominent deep inside him.

He bracketed Arthur's tensing face and whispered sensually, "Come inside me," and pushed the English to the edge.

Then Arthur groaned, low and hoarse. He pushed deeper and reached the deepest surface at last, feeling the violent tremor of Antonio’s knees against his waist. He lowered his head to catch the Spaniard’s open mouth so that he could swallow his wanton, nonsensical cry. He traveled a hand down to finally reach the untouched member of the brown haired man, massaging it unbearably in a slow and torturing pace. Antonio’s knees hit his waist as his legs erratically jerked upon the combined sensation whipping all over his body, his scream and his yell were all engulfed to the blond’s mouth.

Antonio’s channel gripping Arthur like a vice, for that Antonio himself could feel him throbbing tremendously hard like how their heart was beating. Arthur lost his mind as his movement grew frantic and not long after that he came hard, seed gushing out abundantly, filling every remaining space inside. He separated their kiss and Antonio could openly scream his name while savouring the sensation of Arthur’s length quivering against his tight wall, whilst his fingernails sharply scratching and clawing on the Englishman’s back, and for he erupted his own come in Arthur’s grip. His eyesight went blurry because of the tears that spontaneously poured down his cheeks.

“Arthur. Arthur. I can feel you inside— _ ugh! _ ”

Once they finished each other, Arthur collapsed and went limp on top of the Spaniard heating body. Antonio felt as though his bone had melted, his hand roamed through Arthur’s soaked back and shifted up to his head, combing his messed soggy blond locks as they recovered their breathings.

“You’ve come so much,” Antonio muttered with a hoarse voice. 

Just at the moment that their breathing had finally normalised Arthur pulled himself out of Antonio with a groan from both of the two, then he dropped his body next to the Spanishman beside him. Antonio winced as Arthur’s come started leaking out of him, pain started to creep on his lower part.

Arthur glanced at him and he seemed giddy with his own handiwork. He stroked the Spaniard’s cheek with a thumb; Antonio closed his eyes as he suddenly felt quite exhausted.

"Hey," Arthur lazily called without bother to look at him, his eyes staring blank at the ceiling atop them.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

And suddenly Antonio opened his eyes again, glared straight through Arthur’s eyes. His brows furrowed sharply. “What the bloody fucking hell, Arthur …” he exclaimed but so weak, though deep down his heart he really desired to shout and snap at him, his energy was drained however. "I don't want to get proposed in this kind of situation, bastardo! Have some delicacy!" he raised his voice a bit, slamming a pillow below his hip towards Arthur’s head without realising his face was turned red again.

"But I'm not joking." 

Arthur emphasised, laughless. He was deadly serious and all Antonio could do was to remain silent. Several minutes later he sat up while rubbing his hip and hissed, piling up his ditched clothes on the floor. No matter what would happen to them next, he had to get up and go preparing their breakfast because Arthur wouldn’t be able to handle it.

"Get a shower and clean yourself first before properly doing it."

The younger man pouted although Antonio didn’t see it as he was dressing himself back with his crumpled garments. 

"... I'm not going to reject you, though," he murmured in a subtle tone and Arthur blinked, not being able to hold his wide, chuffed smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> you can say this fic is a continuation of my previous fic; _sleep my darling safe and sound_  
>  kinda want to give this fic for ms. maiva but im too shy to post it as a gift HAHAHA ;///;  
> also, happy (early) birthday for arthur ;)


End file.
